swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Nay-Tei Shen
Nay-Tei Shen, or “Guardian” as he declares himself, is likely one of the most powerful living beings alive in the galaxy today. While comparable in speed and power to other exceptional warriors throughout the galaxy, Nay-Tei possesses a superior sense of judgment in combat. Having traveled the galaxy to visit and learn from other peoples, he has come to master countless forms of armed and unarmed combat as well as the Force forms Channel, Potency and Affinity, the Makashi, Soresu and Ataru forms of lightsaber combat and exceedingly proficient in the use of wielding dual lightsabers or a lightstaff. Fueled by a constant need to improve himself, he has also developed his own forms of unarmed and lightsaber combat (the latter of which he himself has deemed too lethal in it's application, though it has earned him the nickname "Whirlwind of Death") Decidedly, Nay-Tei has refused to pass on all but the most basic techniques of this swordsmanship, preferring to teach the less aggressive style of Soresu to the few pupils whom he has instructed. Besides aiding in camouflaging him, the detachable cloak of Nay-Tei's body armor is actually composed of over 50 lbs of dense armorweave fabric to subdue the power of his swordsmanship in peacetimes and actually keep him in constant training just by wearing it. Due to the nature of his upbringing in the Valley of the Jedi on Ruusan, Nay-Tei's control over the Force is beyond that of typical note. It is believed that the unorthodox abilities he has displayed in the past and the jumps in his apparent powers during their uses are the result of a bonding between spirits from Ruuson and himself, though others theorize Nay-Tei simply learning such skills from an instructional encounter with said spirits or even a Force meld with the ancient being known only as Talon. History A man as mysterious as the world he originates from, Nay-Tei Shen was born into the warrior sect of his people on the near-mythical planet Ruusan and trained in the combat arts from the days of his first steps. None but those closest to him know the circumstances of this period in his life though he himself has remarked that it was the only truly happy time he can remember. Equally mysterious is that little has even been known of his life as a Jedi until now. Through the compilation of fragmented personal logs and field report files recovered from the Ossus temple's computer, details can now be strung together to create a rough patchwork of details. It was Jedi Knight Kyle Katarn whom first brought Nay-Tei Shen to Luke Skywalker's Praxeum on Yavin IV at approximately 17 standard years of age with nearly fatal injuries. This mysterious youth would be found to hold an incredible presence in the Force and, once healed, would demonstrate incredible skill in several forms of armed and unarmed combat, an undetermined number of unorthodox Force techniques, and more than ample power to use them all. Confused by the alien surroundings and languages of those around him upon first consciousness after his arrival to the known galaxy, Nay-Tei actually assaulted the Jedi healers and his guard and fought his way out of the medical center, escaping into the wilds of the jungle moon. Several days later, it would be Kyle Katarn who again brought the boy back, utilizing a temple droid to translate conversation with Shen and filling the gaps in the lad's memory as far as recent events. Feeling himself honor bound to Katarn for killing Jerec and further saving his life, Nay-Tei would join the Jedi academy, though his relatively primitive upbringing would leave him distancing himself from the majority of other students. During this time, he would excel in many of his studies, though the shadows of his past would follow him ceaselessly, driving him on to degrees that even instructors would regard as obsessive. One journal entry, recovered from the personal log of a fellow student and tournament competitor Reluu Vardin describes the young Mimirian as follows: :"He pulled the Force around himself with such intensity it was like staring into the center of a star. For every move I made he read me like I was a sheet of flimsiplast and brushed me aside with the same ease. Those aqua eyes held my death in them, and I believe that he would have killed me without a moment's hesitation if our fight had been more than a bout. I plan to continue on in my training, but cannot say I plan to enter any more tournaments if Shen signs up. The masters need to watch that lunatic more closely.": Ultimately, the Masters would do just that... in particular, one Jedi Master named Ambrosius Pacatus. Intrigued by Nay-Tei's physical abilities and his persistence in training, Ambrosius would take the young man as his apprentice and plunge him headlong into the life of a Jedi. Forming a close bond as they bounced across the galaxy from mission to mission, fate would lead them to the world Ter'dek III, the site of an illegal mining facility. No intact file can be found to confirm the events surrounding this mission, however it is known that Ambrosius died during it... Nay-Tei himself would be discovered 3 days later by merchants en route to Ord Mantell, having been beaten and stuffed into an escape pod to drift and die alone. Cobbled together from numerous fragments, the only partially recovered file of Nay-Tei Shen's personal log pertains to this happening... the translation to Basic is as follows: :".... I drifted aimlessly, I surrendered myself .... finality of my situation. Had I a weapon or the power left to rise from the floor ..... escape pod I would have ended everything with my own hand.... but I could not. Laying there awaiting the shame of a .... death, I watched the lights of the pod die and as I .... close my eyes and embrace death, a new light filled my view. Searchlights of a trader ship.... saved me .... shows me ..... the Fates have not finished with me yet...": It would be 2 standard years later that Nay-Tei Shen finally returned to the Jedi, appearing at their Ossus temple with unnaturally pigmented green skin and purple eyes. Despite regards from other students as being "obsessive" and "having an inferiority complex that borders on insanity", the Masters felt otherwise and at the age of 25 standard years he would be elevated to the rank of Jedi Knight. For a time, Nay-Tei may have been happy rising to the rank of his mentor and Kyle Katarn... there is speculation that during this time he even grew close to a female Knight as well, though no name appears in any information uncovered to this date... he would eventually even take on an apprentice, the promising Jedi student Kerzen Tier. This would prove to be another low point in the Mimirian's life, however, as only 2 years later Tier would fall to the dark side of the Force and adopt the visage of "Darth Perilous". For unclear reason, Perilous sought after Nay-Tei relentlessly, laying traps for the man on his missions and even placing a 200,000 credit bounty on the Jedi Knight's head (though no records can be found to determine whether such a price could even be paid) to draw his former master out. Finally meeting in a battle arranged by fate, Nay-Tei was forced to take his former student's life at the cost of his own right eye. Blaming himself for the failings of his pupil and retaining a sense of guilt over the incident, Nay-Tei would secretly carry the ever-increasing weight as he climbed to the rank of Jedi Master and continued to travel on missions for several years before finally taking leave of Skywalker's Praxeum and making a pilgrimage to his home world of Ruusan which would last for over 7 months. At the age of 37 standard years, Jedi Master Nay-Tei Shen returned to Ossus where he formally renounced his title and declared himself simply "Guardian". Living in self-exile on the far side of the planet, Nay-Tei is believed to have married and even had children, and though no documentation of such relationships exist, several medical files referencing similar genetic composition to his own have been uncovered... sadly, the identities correspond with fatally wounded beings. In his travels across the galaxy, Guardian (as he usually names himself) has visited numerous worlds to learn from their people... always evolving his own abilities and philosophies when newfound teachings make it possible or practical. Recently, at the request of Kyle Katarn, Nay-Tei acted as a liason between the Jedi Order and the Chiss Ascendancy only to suffer mortal wounds in the attempted defense of Luke Skywalker, when ground force assault followed the initial bombing of the Yavin IV facility. In critical condition, Nay-Tei Shen was spirited from the world by his mysterious escorts and his whereabouts are currently unknown. Force Abilities - Force Cloud - The ability to effectively gather the Force around himself in a concentrated "cloud" of energy. This technique allows Nay-Tei immunity from such other abilities as mind reading, mind trick, choke, and other similar techniques. Overly concentrated techniques such as Force Push and Force Lightning will not be greatly reduced, however, unless Nay-Tei is specifically concentrating his effort against them. - Morichro - The ability to psionically shut down particular body systems and put the target in a suspended state. This ability was handed down through the history of Nay-Tei's race despite it's obscurity in the charted galaxy and is possibly Mimirian in origin, though the holocron used by the Jedi Master Yaddle is unaccounted for to confirm this. - Forward Focus - The ability of limited precognition in which the practitioner looks forward in time little more than only 2-4 seconds, granting vastly superior accuracy and requiring substantially less mental focus on the part of the practitioner once reflexive effort has been cultivated in it's practice and application. - Thought Bomb - Though obviously not confirmed at this time, Nay-Tei has stated holding a deep knowledge of the attack that ended the seventh battle of Ruusan centuries ago, possibly from the planet itself. Deeply harnessing the Force and expending the entirety of his own life energy in a single instant to activate this great and terrible power, Nay-Tei is capable of exterminating all life within a large radius (ranging anywhere from 1 mile to 15 miles depending on his own current health and/or degree of concentrated energy.... and greater distance still if other parties were to contribute their own efforts to it.) by targeting the brain or nucleus (with one-celled organisms and such) and wiping out all information in it. Helpless against this technique, Force-sensitive beings are sucked towards the source of the bomb, as if by an immense gravity well. Due to the nature of this power, it would be indefinitely considered a final attack of sorts. Medical Though little information exists about the subject, Nay-Tei Shen, or his species - the Mimirians, analysis indicates that his race exhibits the unique ability to "over-heal" physical injury such that damaged tissue actually becomes slightly more resilient against similar future injury. As an observed (though medically undocumented) curiosity, Mimirians also hold different physiological attributes, making them highly resistant or even immune to many forms of chemical/biological/viral stimuli that often prove inhibiting, harmful or even fatal to other races throughout the galaxy... though this also reduces(and in many cases nullifies) the effectiveness of equally beneficial stimuli such as bacta and other items of varying medicinal value. Due to excessive combat related strain on subject, Nay-Tei Shen, his body has suffered severe injury on several documented occasions requiring various repairs/augmentations listing as follows: - NRI prototype model X-4592"allseeing" optical implant w/ duralloy grafting of skull and duralloy fiberweave wrapping of cranium. - duralloy grafting of various fragmented vertebrae along spine - cyber bionic enhancements of the right arm as well as duralloy grafting and reconstruction of the skeletal structure. Category:Male Category:Mimirian Category:Former Jedi Category:Nonaligned Forcers